


Something a Bit Different

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: British Comedy RPF, Pointless RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is tired of Richard always being in control and so decides to have his way with him. ¬u¬ <br/>Naughtiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something a Bit Different

Alexander regarded his friend over his half empty wine glass, leaning back against the arm of the sofa and placing his bare feet in the other man’s lap. Richard’s head was lounging back against the cushions, the hand not holding his drink coming up to curl around Xander’s toes which wiggled happily in his fingers. Richard topped up his empty glass again, and Xander smirked as the rim was lifted to his lips. Alexander knew Richard wasn’t entirely drunk, not yet, and probably not soon either. He had plans, and he’d want to be able to fully experience them and, certainly, remember them in the morning. But Xander had some plans of his own.

He didn’t know if Richard believed him drunk yet. He had been carefully re-filling as many times as the other man, but disguised the fact his glass was already nearly full. Richard wasn’t one to be easily fooled, but his expectation of Xander to be drunk, along with his own inebriation, made the task a little easier. Alexander shuffled along the sofa, placing his drink on the coffee table and snuggling under Richard’s arm, nuzzling the underside of his jaw. It was time to put his plan in motion. 

‘Mmm.’ Xander hummed contentedly as Richard’s hand came to rest in his hair, head dipping to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He chuckled as Xander’s mouth chased his, finally capturing his lips passionately. When he pulled back his friend had that adorable lopsided grin, the one that either made him want to cuddle the smaller man or fuck him until he unravelled.

‘A little eager tonight aren’t we, Xander?’

Alexander had sunk down against his chest, arms wrapping around his waist. He ended with his head in Richard’s lap, fingers playing idly with the hem of his shirt.

‘You can’t expect me to resist you when you look that delectable.’ The giggle this elected from Xander was even more adorable than the smile, and Richard felt almost guilty for thinking such impure thoughts about someone who, in that moment, seemed so sweet. Had he been thinking more carefully, he might have been suspicious of Xander’s unusually endearing behaviour. 

‘I never said I expected you to resist me.’ Xander slurred, pressing his face against Richard’s stomach.

Richard placed his own glass on the table, taking Xander’s wrists in his hands and guiding him from the sofa. Alexander allowed himself to be led up the stairs and pressed against the bedroom wall, Richard’s large hands holding him in place. Looking past Richard’s shoulder, he saw the two silk ties which he had securely tied to the bedposts that afternoon. He couldn’t help the slightly devious smile which spread over his lips, but Richard was far too preoccupied with discarding their clothes to notice. After removing both their shirts, Richard’s hands moved to unbuckle his trousers, but were stopped when Alexander nudged him towards the bed.

‘Wow, you really are impatient.’ Richard chuckled as he fell back on the bed, pulling Xander on top of him and continuing to explore his mouth. This was how things went between them, and they had never been questioned. Alexander would straddle Richard’s hips as they kissed, until Richard would roll them over, pinning Xander to the sheets and fucking him. It could be slow, fast, rough or wonderfully gentle, but it was always Richard in control. Xander intended to change this.

He tenderly persuaded Richard onto his front, easily coercing him in his agreeable state. Swiftly, Alexander reached for the first restraint, wrapping and tying it around Richard’s left wrist before moving to the right. Richard’s brow furrowed but there was amusement in his voice.

‘Whatcha doin’ Xander?’

‘Well,’ Alexander replied, tugging at Richard’s hair to pull his head back, allowing them to converse more personally. ‘I just thought a change might be nice. Hm. Something a bit… different.’ His voice was authoritative, his hands suggestive, but his eyes still asked permission. Permission which Richard granted with a slight tilt of his head, a huffed laugh which morphed with a low, guttural moan.

‘You’re on Armstrong.’ His glasses fell to the sheets. Alexander rarely saw him without them. His eyes looked somehow larger, more vulnerable. Xander raised his eyebrows.

‘You think this will be a challenge for me? You think I can’t unravel you, make you moan my name… make you beg for it?’

Richard had let his head fall to rest against the pillow, simply enjoying the feeling of Alexander’s firm weight against him. ‘Prove me wrong, sweetheart,’ he hummed, eyes drifting shut. Alexander’s smile was both smug and determined. He slid down, relaxing against Richard’s thighs and lifting his hips to allow access to his belt. Richard had never really considered Xander’s experience in this area, and perhaps didn’t want to, but he had certainly not seen this coming. 

_Devious bastard._

Alexander slid Richard’s trousers and underwear down together, slowly revealing his firm, smooth buttocks. He pulled Richard’s clothes until they were just below his knees, restricting his movement without preventing him from spreading his thighs. Xander’s sigh was contented, reaching out a hand to stroke between Richard’s cheeks, happy just to look at his lover. 

‘Take your time,’ Richard’s tone was mocking, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow as he had not bothered to lift his head. Xander paused in his movements.

‘Oh, I fully intend to.’ Despite his previous sarcasm, the deep tone in Alexander’s voice sent a pleasant shiver through Richard’s body. He felt the other man leave the bed, heard rustling in the draw beside him, and eventually felt the mattress dip as his partner returned. Xander resumed his position, parting Richard’s thighs by kneeling between them. Richard bit his lip, smiling comfortably as he felt his cheeks being parted and the gentle prod of a slick finger at his entrance, circling the puckered rim. Suddenly, the finger was replaced by Alexander’s hot, wet mouth, tenderly licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

‘Oh! Oh, fuck Xander!’ Richard writhed against his restraints, lifting his hips as Xander lightly thrust his tongue into Richard’s hole. The sensation was not one Richard had ever felt before, and he found himself reconsidering Xander’s level of experience.

Alexander slowed his movements, becoming more gentle as Richard’s desperation grew. He raised his hips again, trying to bring Xander closer, wanting the firm tongue inside him again. Xander’s aggressive movements were replaced with soft, wet kisses, sucking sweetly at the tender opening. Richard emitted a satisfying moan as Xander’s tongue circled his entrance once more before slipping inside, soft lips surrounding him and providing light suction. Alexander pulled back with a satisfied chuckle, his panting breath flowing over Richard’s wet hole. He whimpered, half-heartedly struggling against the ties that bound his wrists. Alexander moved to sit cross legged beside his head, a hand gently but condescendingly stroking though his hair.

‘Not so big now, huh?’ he leant down so that his lips grazed Richard’s ear. ‘Maybe I should just leave you here for a while. Hmm? Tied up, waiting for me. I could go out for a bit, have a couple of drinks, knowing you were here. That you were so hard for me.’ 

They both knew Richard could slip the restraints if he really wanted, but maybe a little more teasing wouldn’t hurt. Alexander pulled his head back roughly, aggressively claiming his mouth while his hand roamed down to stroke Richard’s arse, reminding him of where that tongue had just been. Xander left the bed again and Richard heard the smooth slide of the draw from behind him. He was already a little exhausted, but Xander was positioned behind him again, and as he raised Richard’s hips to a kneeling position, he was reminded of just how hard he was. He grunted as Xander swiftly slid two slick fingers inside him.

‘Shh,’ Xander soothed, a hand coming up to gently fondle his balls, drawing his attention away from the sudden sting. The third and fourth fingers were added together, drawing a soft cry from Richard’s throat. Alexander slowed, but didn’t apologise, didn’t make a sound. He stretched the tight hole beneath him, but not quite as much as he knew he was supposed to. He wanted Richard to feel every inch of this.

When the fingers were removed, Richard’s breathing was laboured, his neglected erection bobbing with his chest. Alexander remained still for a long time, content listening to the occasional whimpers that accompanied Richard’s exhalations. The blunt object that suddenly nudged Richard’s hole was a welcome surprise, but as Xander pushed further, its size became apparent.

‘Oh, god! Fuck… Xander!’ Richard was stretched painfully around the intrusion, not quite enough to really hurt, but enough to cause discomfort. 

‘I bought this a few days ago,’ Alexander purred, steadily inserting the large anal plug, savouring Richard’s strangled cries. ‘I couldn't help but think of you when I saw it. Think of how good it would look inside you.’ He forced the plug in and out a few times until it was buried deep inside the other man, adjusting it so it just rubbed over his prostate. Xander kissed his abused rim and sat back to admire his prize. Richard’s face was pressed into the sheets, his knees drawn up beneath him, forcing his pert rear into the air and allowing his cock to hang proudly between his thighs.

‘Oh… oh, now that is nice.’ Alexander tilted his head to the side, biting his lip as he took in the lovely sight before him. Standing beside the bed, he finally removed the rest of his own clothes, revealing an equally hard erection. He climbed back onto the covers, crawling over to where Richard’s head rested and settling himself between the outstretched arms. He cradled Richard’s head in his hands, lifting his chin so their eyes could meat, his cock just inches from Richard’s mouth.

‘Would you like me to take care of that for you?’ Richard asked gruffly with a slight knowing smile. Alexander raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth as if to respond but found himself unable. Richard’s smile became sultry. Slowly edging himself forward he took the sensitive head of Alexander’s length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. The wanton moan that escaped Xander’s parted lips elicited a muffled sigh of his own, gradually sliding down to the base, the slow gentle pressure dissolving any coherent thought. As Alexander felt his orgasm beginning to build, he dragged his eyes open, realising Richard had somehow gained the upper-hand. Almost growling, he firmly gripped Richard’s shoulders, roughly thrusting twice into his hot, tight mouth, causing him to gag. Richard spluttered as the solid flesh was removed.

‘Very sneaky, Mr. Osman.’ Alexander ducked down so their foreheads brushed. ‘I think we’ve lost sight of what this was about.’ He let his fingers ghost tantalisingly over Richard’s erection, the most fleeting of touches, causing Richard’s hips to buck desperately towards his hand.

‘Hmm, you want me to touch you, Richard?’ Alexander had his head cocked to the side as he regarded the other man with a self-satisfied smirk. Richard cursed his body for being so easily manipulated, biting his lip to stifle the next inevitable moan. Xander leant into his ear, lips brushing his skin. ‘Then don’t forget who’s in charge.’

The subtle threat was enough to nearly take Richard over the edge. What would Xander consider a fitting punishment for disobedience? Would he be rewarded for good behaviour? Alexander had moved towards the other end of the bed, tapping on the end of the plug to send jolts of aching pleasure through his body. Xander’s finger moved to his sore rim, gently parting the flesh from the rubber to slide between them. Richard’s gasped whimpers and soft cries were beginning to take their toll on Xander’s own stamina. He swiftly removed the rubber plug and in one motion thrust his entire length into Richard’s raw opening.

‘Xander! Ah… fuck!’ Richard immediately began to meat Alexander’s rough, fast thrusts, falling into an erratic rhythm.

‘God, Richard… never knew you were… so fucking tight!’ Alexander grunted, breathlessly. He’d been with a few men before Richard. Not many, a few experiments here and there, but he’d never fucked anybody. Not like this. Feeling the intense pressure around his cock, the tightness of the hole beneath him, so much tighter than any women he’d ever been with, simply knowing it was Richard. He came hard after a deep, forceful thrust, collapsing against Richard’s back with a sated moan. Drawing out slowly, wearily delighting in the final hissed whimper from Richard’s mouth as he was left empty, he lay on his back next to his lover, who was still hard. Clambering over to the headboard, Alexander loosed the knots that bound Richard’s wrists, freeing his arms. He nudged his shoulder.

‘Hey, roll over.’ Richard did as he was told; stretching his legs and arms, almost cat like. Alexander had already found the lube and had begun prepping himself. He sat astride Richard’s thighs, fingers still working in and out, and pressed gentle kisses down the length of his cock. Having stretched himself adequately, he positioned his hole against the tip of Richard’s erection, sinking down. He did so love the feeling of Richard inside him. Richard’s sleepy moans became more awake. He lifted himself up as Alexander settled into a slow pattern, bringing his arms to rest around the smaller man’s waist, kissing him sensually until he could feel the familiar waves of pleasure spreading though him. He fell back as he came, pulling Alexander on top of him. As they lay in a tangle of limbs, Richard pulled out gently, rolling the two of them onto their sides. Richard drew Alexander to his chest and chuckled.

‘How long have you been planning this?’ Xander snuggled against him, when he replied his voice was muffled and tired.

‘It’s hard to say when the fantasy became a plan, but it’s something I’ve been… interested in… for a while.’ Richard ran his fingers though Alexander’s short hair, humming in response.

‘Of course… revenge will be in order.’

Alexander tucked his head under Richard’s chin.

‘I look forward to it.’


End file.
